Aspen & Hugh
by OMGitsToralee
Summary: This is the dirty version of the 10th chapter 'Warmth'. My first M rated thing...so...sorry if it sucks! But it took a long time for me to post it...cuz its over 5,000 words. Hopefully, you enjoy! :  Rated M for a reason!


This is the graphic scene between Hugh & Aspen that I didn't want to put in the story for a reason. Some may not want to read it, some may.

Anyways, rated M for a reason! (Btw, if you've already read the 'clean' version, it starts out the same. So...ya. :) ) [[btw, this is my first 'lemon' - first thing rated M o.O I hope it's okay...)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

As her lips met his own, she felt their minds come together completely once again. Aspen felt Hugh kissing her back, gently - as she had expected.

It was hard _not_ to feel Hugh's surprise at her action - kissing him, which she had just told him she wouldn't do willingly - but she could also feel how he couldn't deny her, regardless. _I'm really indecisive._ She commented, and a small smile grew on her lips as she put her arms lightly on his shoulders before linking them behind his neck. _Obviously._ He said briefly, and she giggled against his lips. She felt his lips curve into a small smile, and she brought herself closer to him. Her arms wrapped completely around his neck and she pressed herself against him. It was odd how she was almost _desperate_ for the contact at the moment after she didn't even want this...

_I have a question, though, Aspen._ Hugh thought, and her thoughts grew jumbled at her name coming from him. He laughed lightly in his mind, and she felt him lightly press a hand to the small of her back.

She felt warm at the affectionate contact.

_Ya?_ She said distractedly as she nibbled on his bottom lip teasingly. He chuckled against her lips, and denied her.

_What_ do_ you want?_ He thought, and she felt her thoughts go reeling. What did she want? That question was...far too confusing. How could such a simple question confuse her so much? She should know what she wanted...and now she knew why she couldn't come up with it.

It was something she was _more_ than merely _familiar_ with...but Hugh was so innocent...she couldn't do that...No, no...Not at all...

Why didn't she feel very guilty at the thought?

She felt Hugh's confusion before he got what she was thinking of with a clarity. _Aspen..._ He said slowly, and she started pulling away. Her eyes opened and looked into his gray ones, and the connection remained. She could see the colors of her own eyes reflecting in Hugh's. They were a light purple that was silverish, and at that second changed to a silver-white color before settling with blue hues with that hint of silver. "Sorry..." she muttered, and her currently royal blue eyes glanced over his shoulder. Then, she just lay back down as she went quiet. '_Huh...so this is what rejection feels like._' She thought vaguely, not really pondering over it. At that moment, there was a weight over her and she met a familiar pair of gray eyes.

"I never said no, you know." Hugh murmured, smiling a little before he kissed her lightly.

Aspen didn't hesitate in her reaction, and she kissed him back hard. He wasn't surprised in the least, but didn't let off of kissing her softly. She went back in his mind, where she was cradled lovingly.

_You do realize that if either of us should be worried about hurting the other, it should be me. I mean, I _am_ the vampire._ She thought, and she heard him chuckle distantly in his mind. _I'm not worried about hurting you. And yes, I know that you're a vampire. Mind you, I'm not stupid. I've had other lives, you know._ He said, and Aspen draped an arm around his neck. _I bet I've had more experience than you have. Unless, of course, you'd like to prove it._ She persuaded, and ran her fingers lightly through his hair. He laughed against her lips, and she nipped again. Unlike last time, he didn't deny her. His mouth opened, and she took advantage of this and gained entrance.

_You're still very, very innocent, Hugh. Too innocent for me to even begin to describe._ Aspen said lightly, and tugged lightly on his hair. A soft groan came from him, and he wasn't kissing her as gently as he had. She somewhat missed that, but got over it quickly as he let more of his weight rest on her. More so in her _lower_ region - she noted.

She giggled in her mind, not wanting to break the kiss, and Hugh's mind grew warm at this.

_Not enough, Hugh._ She teased, and then trapped his hips in between her legs as she rolled him lightly to make _her_ on top. She pulled away from the kiss and held herself over him with her arms on either side above his shoulders, smirking down at him. Her legs were straddling his hips now, and Hugh was breathing hard. She bit her lower lip, and her eyes wouldn't leave his for a moment. _You know, I'm kind of scared of you in a really good way._ He thought, and she giggled a little before leaning down and putting her lips at his ear.

"That's a good thing, Hugh. That's a very good thing." She murmured, and then moved her lips down to his jawline.

His breathing hitched as she pressed her lips under his jaw, and she moved her lips from his jawline to the side of his neck. Hugh stopped breathing for a second, and then Aspen nipped the side of his neck playfully. A soft sound that reminded her of a growl came from Hugh, and she smirked against the pale skin of his throat. She ran her lips along his skin before moving her lips back to his own. As she kissed him lightly, she felt his hands grip her hips and bring her down lower to deepen the kiss. She grinned and hungrily kissed him.

The soulmate principle was making everything better - more intense. Like, if this had been anyone else - human or otherwise - than it wouldn't really of been any different than just skin against skin. That gets boring after a while. Though...feeling this - this _spark_ with every little touch, whether it was just a hand barely brushing against clothed skin or actual skin-on-skin contact. It was _amazing_.

_I have a feeling we won't be resting for a while. _Hugh mused, and Aspen pressed herself against him more - in both ways.

A small groan came from him and his hands - that had been so gentle the second before - were gripping her hips roughly, and honestly, it turned Aspen on even more than she already was.

_Too bad you're human; you may not last as long as _I_ can. Especially if you're a virgin...?_ Her thought trailed off, and curiosity coated her lust for a short second as she observed his mind. A mental chuckle rung in her mind, and she rubbed herself again _him_ and got an answering growl. She giggled in her mind, and lightly ran one hand over his clothed chest. _Virgin in _this_ life, but trust me, I remember a _lot_. I don't think I know more than _you_ considering you're..._ She searched his mind to hear the usual ending of that trail off sentence. Whore, slut, hoe. But she was surprised to hear an inner thought that finished the sentence for Hugh.

_I don't think I know more than _you_ considering you're too beautiful for anyone to resist, and too good at getting your way._

That was a new one.

It wasn't rash; it was more so...respectful, slightly envious and..._appreciated_.

Aspen felt cheerful at this.

As she resurfaced and noticed the sensations that her body was experiencing, she realized that Hugh no longer had a shirt on. He had enough muscle to be appreciated, but wasn't overly buff. That was a good thing - but apparently she had rid him of his shirt when she was in his mind...She snickered against his lips, and then realized _she_ didn't have her beloved jeans on anymore. _Sly and sneaky, eh?_ She thought teasingly, and she felt the smart-ass remark that Hugh would _like_ to say but he would rather not ruin the moment.

She appreciated that.

Her lips pulled back from his own, and he leaned up to try and kiss her again but she didn't allow more contact than a slight brush of their lips. Teasing was always fun, and it was what she was best at.

So, she wasn't prepared when Hugh let out a growl - which she admitted [to herself] was sexy - and managed to flip them. She was practically _thrown_ back on the bed and then Hugh had his lips on hers. He wasn't gentle anymore - he was anything _but_ gentle.

She _loved_ it.

_Did I manage to upset the always gentle, _calm_ Hugh Davis?_ She thought, and she just heard a rough chuckle in her mind before it was just light which happened to be lighter at the moment. There was a tint of red though...

Strange.

She felt his hands start to remove her shirt, and she didn't hesitate to help him out. She pulled away from the kiss - reluctantly - and then just pulled her shirt over her head. Thankfully, she was wearing lingerie. It made her very happy to know that she still had the comforts of what she could wear from before. From the time where she wasn't captured by Circle Daybreak, from when she didn't have a soulmate, from when she was considered a whore. When she could do whatever she wanted and no one would question her.

From when she was..._powerful_.

It was almost sad that she wouldn't mind living here anymore if she had Hugh...it was very, very sad.

She saw his eyes rake down her body, and then meet her color changing eyes. Her eyes had settled with amber hues now - and of course the always present silver. Her eyebrow arched, and she looked at him and smirked a little. "I think you're just a _little_ bit overdressed, Hugh." She murmured playfully, and her hands reached down to the waistband of the jeans that he was wearing. Her eyes met his again, and stayed there as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with ease. Then she used her own legs to slide them off and push them off the bed, and bit her lower lip as she spied the growing bulge in his boxers. She'd already noticed it _before_ - when he had his jeans on and she had been teasing him.

A large smirk came to her lips, and she looked at Hugh.

"You know, you aren't a very good liar with your friend there." She said, and a small blush colored Hugh's cheeks. She giggled, and used her elbows to prop herself up a little. She kissed the side of his neck lightly, and then let herself fall back to the bed. If it was anyone normal, she would be screwing them by now.

'_If it was anyone but Hugh,_' the little voice came. This time, Aspen agreed with it as Hugh brought his lips back to hers.

She felt his warm hand make it's way under her. His arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her a little, and she felt his hand move up her back and to the fasten on her bra. She had thought this might be something that she'd have to assist with, but to her surprise and utter delight, he unfastened her bra easily and tossed it somewhere. The warm, tingling sensation that had begun to arise in her spiked when she felt her breasts press against his chest. Hugh was warm, but even the slight chill of the air in her bedroom caused her nipples to harden against his chest. Of course, Hugh was a cause for that too.

When Hugh pulled his lips from hers, she made a small sound of protest and he chuckled. Then, he kissed the side of her neck, her collarbone - he chuckled when she gave a small moan at this - and then kissed the top of her breast lightly. She then felt his lips brush against her nipple, and she arched her back into the sensation that came with that small little touch.

He smirked a little, and then put his lips to her nipple again and a deep moan came from Aspen at this.

_Damn it._ She thought, and she swore she heard a distant snicker in her mind.

_Hugh..._ She whined, and she heard him laughing in her mind again. _Yes?_ He said, too pleasantly for her to really not be a little bit irritated by it.

I _won't stand for being teased, and you'll just get it even worse later. So, don't laugh at me!_

_I'm not laughing at you - it's called laughing with you._

_I hate you._

_No you don't._

_Maybe not, but I'm still saying I hate you._

_Sure, Aspen. Sure._

His tongue lightly brushed against her nipple and she arched her back, and was unable to keep a moan back.

Hugh was laughing in her mind.

_HUGH!_

_Yes, love?_

It was hard for Aspen to even begin to stay mad at him when he used that certain tone...sweet, mysterious, and caring all at the same time. Even if it is only in her mind - for the moment. She was sure that in the near future, he would probably use that tone on her verbally.

She also now knew that she was stupid to think he was _innocent_, of all things.

_You suck._

_No, I'm afraid you do, if I'm not mistaken._

_**HUGH**!_

_You were giving the memories to me unconsciously - it was really awkward. Of course, you didn't really notice because I'm just that good at keeping my thoughts to myself._

_I hate you._

_No you don't. So, you might as well stop saying it if you know you don't. Hate is a strong word and isn't to be used like the word 'and'._

_Stop going all fortune cookie on me!_

_I'm not - but if you'd like that, then I'm predicting that you'll moan again in 3...2...1...and..._

His teeth grazed her nipple lightly, and she really couldn't prevent the moan. Though it was soft - she had forced it to be - she still heard Hugh snickering in her mind and she really wanted to slap him. Perhaps, this time, she might...

_Keep imagining that, Aspen. But you know you won't - not to me._

_You suck._

_Must I refer to the memories again? You don't seem to remember the time when - _

_SHUT UP!_

_I'm not speaking, I'm thinking. There's a difference._

_Oh, you're going to get it..._

_Well, isn't somebody a little bit pissy today?_

_You have no idea._

_I think I do; as I recall, I _am_ inside your mind most of the time. Even if you're dreaming, or if you think I'm gone - I'm still there._

_You know, that kind of sounds wrong..._

_You're so immature, Aspen..._

You're_ one to talk, Hugh..._

_Am I?_

_Yes, you are._

_I'm older than you - by actual age and mental age. I've had more lives._

_That matters why? I've gone through more in the past 17 - almost 18 - years than you probably could've ever imagined, Hugh._

_You know, I think I've decided to stop teasing you._

_Smart boy._

_Don't start, Aspen._

_Start what, Hugh?_

As she thought this, she smirked as she pushed his head away from her breast and had the desired affect - he fell back onto the bed. Taking the advantage, she climbed on top of him. "Because I don't know about _you_, but there is something I'd quite like to start." Her voice was a whisper, and her eyes met his for a moment before she got a very good idea.

Slinking down his body, she hooked two fingers in the waistband of his boxers and she slid them down and off his legs, and then she tossed the boxers somewhere. His cock was half hard, not quite standing all the way.

She would be sure to change that.

_Aspen..._

_Yes, honey?_

As she thought, she took him in her grasp lightly and kissed the head of _him_. Hugh moaned, and it seemed like it was difficult for him not to thrust.

_Don't..._

_Why? I'm sure that you'll just **love** it, Hughy dear._

_But it's going to be torture!_

_Exactly._

She brushed her lips lightly against the head of his cock, and was rewarded with another lustful groan from Hugh.

_You're cruel._

_If you play nice, I'll be nice. Simple. But the question is: _can_ you be nice?  
_

Aspen eased a little bit of Hugh's cock into her mouth, and then just removed it, and a half pleasured - half frustrated groan came from Hugh and she heard him bang his head against the bed. She giggled, and then blew lightly on him. She earned a soft growl, and she smirked a little. "Not up to playing, Hugh?" She said, looking at him to see him almost glaring at her. His eyes narrowed slightly, and she slid her lips down the side of his shaft. His head fell back as he let out a long moan. Already, with the slight bit of playing she had done, Hugh was fully hard.

Poor, poor Hugh.

_Remember...just be nice. So far, it's not working for you. Patience is a virtue, you know._

_I used to know that so well - then I met you._

_My pleasure._

Deciding to torture him again, she slid about an inch of him in her mouth, held it there, then slid him out.

_Damn it, Aspen!_

_I didn't do anything wrong; you're just not being nice._

Running her hand lightly along his length, her eyes watched his face - was contorted with pleasure and frustration. She felt very accomplished at this, and a sweet smile came to her lips. Without a thought or warning, she took him completely in her mouth. A long, drawn out groan came from Hugh and she felt the beginning of a thrust from him. She immediately held his hips steady, and surprisingly he wasn't annoyed with her this time for the small motion. She started off with a steady pace, but she didn't keep this up for very long before she pulled off.

_ASPEN! DAMN IT!_

_Calm your tits! GAH! I'd rather you actually last longer than the first second.  
_

He seemed to calm down a little bit at this, even if it was rude. Of course, a soulmate couldn't stay very mad at their own soulmate for very long. Even if that certain infuriating soulmate was doing all of this on purpose just to make the other very, very mad and show everything that _HE_ isn't completely calm, gentle and perfect...with love, of course.

_I hate you._

_Hugh! Hate is a very strong word, and is not to be used like the word 'and'._

_Shut up._

_Who's pissy now, Mr. Davis?_

Hugh didn't answer her,so she just shrugged a little. "By the way, I think _you're_ a little overdressed, Aspen." He commented lightly, and she was surprised to hear the gentle tone that she had heard from him when she first woke up and every single other conversation of theirs that they had after that.

He sat up, and she was on her knees at the moment. She raised herself a little, almost standing on her knees, as he grabbed the band of her undergarments and removed them. She lifted her legs, helping him with getting them off. Soon, she was completely nude in front of him. And for the first time in her life, she actually felt apprehensive about how someone thought she looked like this - when she was completely exposed and vulnerable. Hugh had a bit of surprise when he felt the nerves and fears in her mind, and he put his hand lightly on her cheek.

"You're fine - you're beautiful. Okay?" He said lightly, and she felt really stupid now.

Why did it seem like she was losing her virginity all over again?

_Maybe because this is the first time you're making love to _me_._

A warm blush colored her cheeks at his term for sex, and he rolled his eyes. "By the way, I think I'll be gentle again. You seemed to like that." He murmured before kissing her softly, and she just melted. It was true; she did like how he was so gentle. There was always that little tender touch to everything he did to her. Even if he did throw her onto the bed roughly...it was still gentle in the oddest way. Everything...everything. It seemed surreal, almost, considering she wasn't used to anyone being too gentle to her. Just enough _not_ to hurt her. Otherwise, it really was kind of rough. So, someone being gentle was actually almost...refreshing. It made Aspen feel like she had to be gentle - which she was at heart. Too bad most of the time she couldn't express that for the risk of losing her reputation.

_And for me, your reputation doesn't matter._

She leaned into the kiss, and Hugh didn't fight her as she pressed him back down onto the bed. She liked to be in control. It was just how she was.

It made her happy to know that Hugh accepted that.

Aspen climbed on top of him, and held her bare body an inch or so above his own. The heat was radiating from him. By now, it was natural but she still felt the little spark from the proximity. She was content with it, but of course, there were already plans that were completely obvious.

Her legs were straddling his hips again, but for a different reason this time. Last time, it had been playful, this time, it was for a very good reason.

She felt him at her entrance, and then she shifted a little. It wasn't painful - as always - when he entered her. Even if he was big...all she felt was _pleasure_. She moaned against his lips, and the contact they were sharing at the moment made the soulmate principle more defined and she felt herself being dragged into Hugh's mind while she was still outside, in her body.

Odd.

Her focus was more so on Hugh, but she still felt him now thrusting into her and could feel herself moaning.

_The soulmate principle is so weird, Hugh._

_I know - it's weird being in two places at once yet not leaving either place or being in two places._

_And you still know whats happening in both places..._

_Exactly._

_Hugh._

_Hm?_

_I hope you're actually able to live with my bitchy presence for the rest of your existence, because I guarantee that I don't plan on dying anytime soon. And you know that if you die, I'm going to look for you again. You know I care for you._

_Aspen, I've been searching for you for...centuries. Too many for me to remember. I guarantee, I'll never let you go._

_I hope you mean that._

_I do._

Outside, she felt her orgasm building up. She could tell Hugh was close as well, of course, because she had teased him before. Her thoughts became jumbled the closer she came, and she bit her lip. She felt warmer and warmer, and finally she reached her climax. Her walls tightened around him, but he kept thrusting. Over the time - the years - she had taught herself not to practically scream when she came. It was difficult _not_ to, so she bit Hugh's lower lip. And that was when she realized that she was still kissing him as well, as much as he was still thrusting into her. She tasted his blood the same time _he_ came, and she found it difficult to pull away from his lips that now had blood running from them...

She had to at _least_ heal it.

She ran her tongue lightly over the puncture marks, and then bit her lower lip and pulled her lips away from his own.

Her eyes opened to look into his gray ones, and her eyes were a light lavender color. "Sorry about that - didn't mean to bite your lip." She murmured, dropping her gaze from his own. She felt embarrassed from biting him, and she climbed off of him.

His arm caught her around her waist when she started scooting away from him. "What're you doing?" He said quietly, and his eyes were almost hurt. Aspen rolled her eyes, despite how much she'd like to close her eyes to escape his gaze and to also go to sleep. "I don't know about you, but someone might end up getting suspicious if you're up here so long. They might get Ash suspicious, and think we had sex - which we did, of course, or they'll think I injured you or killed you. So, I think it might be wise to put our clothes back on or at least some other ones in my case. So..." She said, and scooted a little more off the bed. Hugh tugged her back.

"Can't we just lay here? Please?" He pleaded softly, and she sighed before scooting back toward him. She rested her head lightly on his chest.

It was quiet for a while, and she just lingered in his mind contently while Hugh did the same. It was odd; for once there wasn't any noise besides their hearts and their breath.

Aspen wasn't very keen on getting up anymore, but she had to.

"Okay, Hugh. Come on. Get dressed." She murmured, kissing his chest lightly before getting up. He frowned, but reluctantly sat up. Aspen looked around the room and found his clothes. She threw them at him, and he caught each and every article of clothing. As he dressed, she went to the dark dresser in the corner of the room and grabbed some undergarments and then went to the second drawer for some shorts. Finally, she went back to the first drawer and dug around until she managed to find a gray tube top.

She didn't feel like dressing in her previous clothes - she was still warm.

By the time she turned back to the bed, Hugh was laying there, and the bed was...neat. It looked as if someone had just ironed the sheets and the only crinkles were around Hugh. Aspen smiled a little, and then sauntered over to the bed before laying down next to Hugh. "Ash is going to know; I'm sure of that." She murmured, curling up against Hugh's side. She put one arm over his torso, and tightened it to bring her closer. She felt Hugh shrug, and she closed her eyes and snuggled him closer. He was stroking her hair lightly, and she sighed. "I don't really care about that at the moment." He said, and she felt his lips on her forehead.

A smile came to her lips. "Well, I'm kind of tired." She said, and a small yawn came from her.

"Same here, Aspen. I think we could use a nap." Hugh murmured, and then all that was left to Aspen was a warmer darkness that opened up to a light.

Sleep.


End file.
